1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a point of sale display, and more particularly to a point of sale display for holding a brandsign.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many known display devices, including the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,695, issued to Hetzen, discloses an information carrier holder 10 for receiving information signs or tags about goods on a store rack. The holder as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 is made from a transparent plastic folded to form front and rear walls 12 and 18. An adhesive layer 24 is included to attach the holder 30 to a rack 38. A hook 14 is provided on the front wall and projection 20 on the upper end of the rear wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,214, issued to Machen, shows an information folder for attachment to a telephone cord. It is formed of clear plastic with pockets 10 and VELCRO.TM. buttons 18 that hold the device on a cord when folded as shown in FIG. 3. See also FIG. 1.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,104, issued to Hopperdietzel, discloses a label carrier 1 which has a pocket 5 formed by front and rear walls 11 and 12. See FIGS. 1a-1c. The carrier is attached to a mold strip 2 on a shelf 3, column 3, lines 1-28.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,767, issued to Hansen, discloses a copy holder 1 that is attached to the side of a display screen device. See FIG. 4. FIGS. 1 and 2 show the use of VELCRO.TM. strips 4 and 4A-4D that are used to attach the bend copy holder to the side of the display screen device.
British patent 2,225,893, issued to Stovald, discloses a display holder device formed of clear plastic and folded to the designs illustrated in FIGS. 3, 5 and 6. FIG. 3 shows VELCRO.TM. pads 17 that are used to attach the holder to a surface carrying material to which the display pertains.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,615, issued to Gosanko et al, discloses a display device 1 formed of clear plastic and folded to provide front and rear panels 2 and 3 as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 3. The display device 1 is designed to hold a newspaper on a wire rack 12. The front and rear panels have transversely bent lip portions 4 and 13.
German patent 3,900,094, issued to Stuff, shows a label holder having a pocket 16 between front cover 14 and rear wall 12. The upper portion of cover 14 and wall 12 are bent outwardly as illustrated at 38 in FIGS. 1 and 2. The label holder is attached to shelf 24 and is adjustable to the two angular positions shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.